


Dancing in September

by NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jjbek, M/M, September - Earth Wind and Fire, Songfic, happy boys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: JJ, él adoraba bailar y cantar. A ese chico le gustaba ser feliz y lo era, más ahora que vivirían juntos y que todos los días parecían traer una sorpresa. Tal vez limpiar con música de fondo, de vez en cuando, no era una mala idea.





	Dancing in September

Ambos amaban la música. Eso era un hecho. No preferían los mismos estilos pero en la variedad estaba el gusto. Eso también era un hecho. La diferencia radicaba en la forma que ambos disfrutaban de ese arte. Mientras que JJ era efusivo en sus formas de mostrar cuando le encantaba una canción, Otabek prefería repetirla una y mil veces, hasta cantarla en su cabeza de memoria pero alzando la voz en apenas un murmullo o moviendo la cabeza, pies o manos siguiendo el ritmo, nunca más allá. 

 

Jean-Jacques… Él adoraba bailar, bailar y cantar a la vez. No importaba si no se sabía toda la canción, a ese chico se le notaba que le gustaba ser feliz y lo era, más ahora que vivirían juntos y que todos los días parecía que traerían una sorpresa nueva y emocionante. Incluso con aquellos temas domésticos en los que necesitaban ordenarse, como era quien realizaría la limpieza del apartamento que compartían y cada cuánto tiempo sería el turno. 

 

A pesar de que no lo pareciera, ambos eran relativamente ordenados, y gustaban de vivir en un lugar limpio y las cajas que todavía no desempacaban no eran sinónimo de eso. Así que ese sábado por la mañana JJ se levantó casi al salir el sol y le obligó a desayunar antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Claro que se tardaron más de la cuenta al besarse sobre la cama mientras Otabek gruñía por querer quedarse un poco más, nadie los apresuraba, era su primera mañana en el lugar que planeaban compartir mucho tiempo. 

 

El canadiense se aseguró de buscar el equipo de música que tan celosamente guardaba Altin, claro que el chico no se quejó por dejarlo tocar, siempre y cuando no lo estropeara. Y esperó con los brazos cruzados y tratando de contener un bostezo mientras su novio buscaba alguna canción en su teléfono para comenzar a trabajar. 

 

–¿Qué haremos primero? –preguntó el kazajo resignado a su suerte de tener que ocupar su sábado organizando su nuevo hogar. 

–Toma la escoba, yo comenzaré a sacar las cosas de las cajas a ver si encuentro los paños para limpiar que me dejó mi mamá. Luego acomodamos todo lo demás –comentó el chico sin sonar ni un poco cansado por lo que parecía ser una ajetreada mañana. 

 

El DJ y patinador no lograba entender eso pero asintió, medio adormilado todavía y fue por la escoba. Comenzó a barrer primero la cocina y desde allí sintió como la música empezaba a sonar. Era algo tan animado como su canadiense así que lo dejó estar, no le sorprendía la selección de música ajena aunque no era de su gusto. Para cuando llegó al salón, iba a llamar a Jean para preguntarle por la pala para sacar el polvo que acababa de acumular, pero cuando lo vio su boca se quedó abierta de la sorpresa. 

 

El proclamado rey, Jean-Jacques Leroy, estaba en medio de la sala haciendo una imitación con voz aguda del coro de una canción que sonaba por los parlantes. 

 

– _ Ba de ya… Say do you remember… Ba de ya… Dancing in September  _ –coreaba el chico mientras usaba el paño como si de un micrófono se tratara, moviendo las caderas y su otro brazo al ritmo de la canción. 

 

Otabek se tuvo que morder el labio mientras lo veía moverse durante el coro, y casi al final del mismo Leroy se giró feliz y cuando vio a su novio su risa fuerte se elevó en la sala. 

 

–¡Beka! ¡Veeen! ¡Sé que te la sabes! –le extendió las manos todavía moviendo su cuerpo. 

 

El kazajo se tensó en su posición y meditó en sus posibilidades reales de huir mientras negaba con la cabeza. De ningún modo bailaría una canción tan ridícula, no es que fuera mala, pero no, definitivamente no, no tan temprano, no sin alcohol en las venas y… Ah, ahí estaban, esos ojos de cachorro que lo miraban pidiéndole las cosas de tal modo que parecía imposible negarse. Y la distancia se acortaba mientras los hombros desnudos y esos brazos tatuados se movían en su dirección. 

 

–Jean… No, por favor. ¿No vamos a limpiar? –trató de escapar de la idea siendo la voz de la razón pero al otro le tomó dos pasos acortar la distancia entre ellos y jalarlo de las manos haciéndole que perdiera el agarre de la escoba. 

–Tenemos toda la vida para limpiar, pero cuando seamos viejos quiero que cantemos esta canción y recordemos este momento… ¿No te gusta la idea?  _ Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu  _ –lo escuchó tararearle mientras lo agarraba de la cintura obligándolo a moverse. 

–Jean… N-no… –su voz sonó más débil que antes mientras sus pies terminaban de mala gana siguiendo el ritmo. 

 

No era tan terrible. Eso si consideraba que no pensaba repetir ese acto jamás y mucho menos en público, con Jean-Jacques podía, pero ¿Con público? Ni aunque le pagaran. Aunque se le olvidó a su mente pensar en posibles promesas que no sabía si cumpliría mientras daba vueltas por la sala con JJ guiándolo en el baile y cantándole tanto de frente como al oído de vez en cuando. 

 

La voz de Jean fingiendo agudeza era graciosa, demasiado, el kazajo no resistió el segundo coro mientras se movían en medio de la sala y terminó riendo de buena gana mientras el canadiense se aseguraba de hacerle cosquillas y cantarle más y más hasta que la canción se acabó. No había sido mucho ejercicio, pero al terminar, ambos se miraron con ojos brillantes y respiraciones agitadas. 

 

–¿Ves? ¡No estuvo nada mal! ¿Quieres bailar otra conmigo? –preguntó Leroy mientras una canción diferente llenaba con un nuevo ritmo el lugar. 

–Solo si yo puedo escoger la canción –dijo el menor mirándolo fijo y ya serio de nuevo, aunque el atisbo de sonrisa seguía en la comisura de sus labios. 

–Ohhh Beka, era una buena canción, iba a ser  _ nuestra _ canción –bufó el canadiense inflando las mejillas. 

 

El kazajo lo miró con una ceja en alto, segundos después con las manos lo tomó de las mejillas apretándoselas y obligándolo a bajar a su altura para darle un corto beso. 

 

–Tengo otras mejores en mente para ser  _ nuestra _ canción, Jean. Ese es solo el tema para cuando vayas a limpiar –explicó sin dejar de sentir la calidez en su pecho, esa que le generaba estar con quien tenía al frente. 

–¡¿Vamos a tener una canción?!

 

Otabek negó con la cabeza y se dejó llevar, con algo de quejas, cuando el más alto lo tomó de la cintura elevándolo en el aire para hacerle dar vueltas mientras él se le aferraba sobre los hombros. ¿Quién diría que la vida con el rey le haría tan ridículamente feliz? Y eso que apenas estaban comenzando… 

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es para uno de los retos de Septiembre de Es de Fanfics. 
> 
> "Crea un Songfic (fanfic basado en una canción) con la canción September de Earth, Wind and Fire (link al final) con la pareja de tu agrado..." 
> 
> ¡No me pude resistir! La idea de JJBek doméstico cantando y bailando era demasiado bonita en mi cabeza. 
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
